The Greatest Adventure Yet, Savvy?
by elizcalvert
Summary: What would happen if Captain Jack Sparrow had a pirate daughter Margot, and the Turners had a womanizing son Johnny? Johnny joins the Sparrows on the greatest adventure yet. Set after my version of the third movie.
1. Prologue

**AN: Sooo the third film completely blew my mind as well as my carefully planned out plot. Anywho, I'm keeping the story as is and pretending that the third film ended differently. Perhaps I'll write another fanfic that properly addresses the end of the third film in the future. For now, please enjoy my version of the events post- Pirates 3.**

**The Greatest Adventure Yet, Savvy? **What would happen if Captain Jack Sparrow had a pirate daughter Margot, and the Turners had a womanizing son Johnny? Johnny joins the Sparrows on the greatest adventure yet. Set after my version of the third movie.

**Prologue**

_The Black Pearl_

It had been five and twenty years since Captain Jack Sparrow had last seen the Turners. On that fateful day, they had rescued him from the claws of death and helped him pay off his debt to Davy Jones. That day, he stood idly by as Elizabeth took Will's hand and walked away, walked right out of his life. Ten years later, she was dead, killed by the epidemic that had swept through the American town they had settled in. Will and their boy had barely escaped, had gone back to Port Royal to live with Old Weatherby. Three years later, Will was gone. Disappeared on a naval expedition during a hurricane.

Jack sighed and took a large swig of his rum as he stared at the note in his hand. The note Will had sent him when Elizabeth died. He opened his desk and took out another letter that said Will was missing and presumed dead. He opened it up and took out the copy of the will Weatherby had sent.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He shouted, "Enter!" and tilted his head as the door opened slowly.

"Sorry t' bother ye Captain, but Margot…" started Mr. Gibbs nervously.

Jack rubbed his hands over his face, "That lass will be the death o' me".

He followed Mr. Gibbs out of his cabin to the deck where his men had crowded around something and were cheering loudly. Jack pushed his way through his men to see what they were looking at. As his men noticed him they backed away revealing an intense sword fight. One of the participants was a greasy pirate who Jack had hired his last time in Tortuga. The other was a beautiful girl in breeches, her long black hair tied in a knot on top of her head and her tanned skin glowing with exertion.

Jack came up short his hands flailing about when he reached the combatants. He watched as the girl easily relieved the pirate of his sword and held her own to his throat. The crowd behind Jack went wild and the greasy pirate grinned a toothless grin at the girl, hands up in surrender.

Jack Sparrow cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow as the girl turned to face him.

She shrugged her shoulders and smirked, "Hey Pops".

_Port Royal_

Former Governor Weatherby Swann had had enough. He scribbled a response to the latest complaint and sent it and a bag of coins off with a messenger.

"What should I do with him Elizabeth?" he muttered, taking off his wig and scratching his bald head.

A servant opened the door, "John Turner to see you, sir".

Swann sighed, "Send him in please".

A handsome boy in his early twenties sauntered into the room and sprawled himself in an armchair, "Grandfather".

Weatherby Swann shook his head as he stared at his only grandson. He had his mother's blonde hair and brown eyes, and Will's face and height. Swann wiped the sad expression from his face and frowned at the boy.

"There's been another complaint," he sternly commented, "From a Miss Mary Belmont. Care to explain?"

Johnny sunk further into his chair, "I still maintain that Mary kissed _me._ It's not my fault I welcomed her attentions…"

Swann slammed his hand down on his desk and cursed, "Damnit Johnny! These are well-bred young women. You can't treat them like whores from Tortuga!"

"This isn't England, Grandfather," drawled Johnny, "These girls know exactly what they're doing. They get money out of you don't they?"

Swann fisted his hands as he stared down his grandson, "I've paid them off for the last time. Enough is enough. Governor Norrington has listed you as a hazard to Port Royal and wishes for you to marry one of the chits you've compromised or else leave Port Royal forever".

Johnny stared at his grandfather in shock, "I…I'm only three and twenty. I'm not ready for marriage".

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you kissed _every_ wealthy girl in town".

"You can't force me into marriage with one of those idiots," glared Johnny.

Swann rubbed his temples and then nodded brusquely, "Very well then. I had hoped it would never come to this. Your parents stipulated that if ever a time came when I was no longer fit to care for you then a new guardian would be appointed".

"Grandfather, you're still fit to take care of me. What is this nonsense?"

"Obviously I am not if you're being extradited from Port Royal. I haven't done well by you or your parents John," he replied as he got up and went to open his safe.

"You've done very well by us. You can't help that I'm a rake," mumbled Johnny as he joined his grandfather.

Weatherby Swann smiled sadly, "It's time for you to move on from Port Royal. Perhaps you're meant to have a different life than your parents had hoped for. I think you take after your grandfather Bill Turner most of all".

"But Bill Turner was a …"

"Pirate," finished Swann, "You yourself are named after a pirate. A pirate that your parents befriended when they were younger. Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl. And that is where I'm sending you".

"You're sending me to live with a pirate?" asked Johnny incredulously.

"Yes. It's the last thing included in your father's will".

Johnny took the will from his grandfather's hand and stared down at it. Swann wrapped his arm around the young shoulders, "Pirate runs true in your blood. Your father wondered if you'd be able to resist it".

Johnny looked up, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Resist the greatest adventure of my life? I think not".


	2. Dishonest Tales

**Chapter 1**

_The Black Pearl __(A Fortnight Later)_

Margot sat in the crow's nest and stared at the horizon, watching the sun set. She sighed and glanced down to see her father at the helm, touching the wheel every once in a while to set their course.

She grinned as he appeared to lose his balance and lurch to the right before catching himself. Jack Sparrow was still a handsome man, his black hair streaked with white but still long and full of beads and other trinkets. His skin had startled to wrinkle and lose some of its color but his muscles remained intact aside from his slight rum belly.

Margot heard a noise and turned to see Petey climb up into the crow's nest, "Shift's over".

Margot clambered down the rigging and hopped onto the deck. She sauntered over to Jack and stood beside him at the wheel.

"Hey Da," she smiled.

Jack Sparrow looked down at his only child and smiled back, "How's my lovely lass?"

Margot rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, "Why Port Royal? Norrington will want your head".

Jack sighed, "A promise to a friend".

Margot looked up at him frowning, "I didn't think you had many friends, Da".

He smirked, "Me neither".

* * *

_Port Royal_

It was midnight and Weatherby Swann and John Turner were sitting on a deserted beach, waiting.

"Tell me again why we're sitting here," muttered Johnny as he stared at the ocean.

"Sparrow and I arranged a rendezvous here. He can't be seen in Port Royal or he will hang," replied Swann.

"The least he could do is be punctual," frowned Johnny.

"Pirate," shrugged a voice from behind them.

Johnny leapt up and turned to see a pirate leaning against a palm tree examining his fingernails. He pushed off the tree and ambled over to where Johnny stood with his grandfather. Johnny frowned as he watched the man stumble and weave, his hands flailing about.

"Swann," the pirate tipped his hat.

"Jack Sparrow," sighed Swann, "This is my grandson John Turner".

The pirate 'Jack Sparrow' stared intently at Johnny, "So I hear you're definitely not a eunuch".

"Hardly," tersely answered Johnny.

Sparrow smirked, "Finally, a Turner I can relate to. Well we'll be off then. My crew's waiting".

He took off down the beach and John turned to his grandfather, "I'm named after _that_?"

His grandfather smiled and hugged him tight, "Godspeed John".

He returned the hug and then let go, "Goodbye Grandfather".

Weatherby watched as his grandson disappeared into the night after Jack Sparrow, a tear slipping down his cheek.

* * *

_An Old Rowboat_

Silence filled the air as Jack Sparrow rowed the two of them to his ship. Johnny couldn't see a ship anywhere in the distance and assumed it was going to be a long, silent journey.

"How did you know my parents?" Johnny decided to break the silence.

Jack tensed and stopped rowing, cursing under his breath, "Didn't think ye'd be asking that so soon".

Johnny quirked an eyebrow, "Well I am".

"Strange things happen in these waters lad. I saved your parents once, and they saved me. We had an accord".

"And this accord included taking care of their son?"

Jack Sparrow resumed rowing, "I'm not taking care of ye, land lubber. I had a space on me ship and needed an extra hand".

Johnny sighed and slumped down in his seat, "How far away is said ship?"

Sparrow laughed, "Why Turner, it's right in front of yer face".

Johnny squinted into the darkness and to his surprise a ship started to materialize, a black ship with black sails, virtually invisible in the darkness.

"The Black Pearl. Make yourself useful and get that line".

Johnny grabbed the rope and he and Sparrow scrambled up the side of the boat. Jack hopped on board with practiced eased and Johnny attempted to follow suit but tripped at the last moment, falling flat on his face.

* * *

_The Black Pearl_

Johnny picked himself off the deck as laughter rang out around him. One laugh in particular caught his attention and he looked up to see Jack Sparrow with his arm around a beautiful girl. Her long black hair was loose around her shoulders and her violet eyes were sparkling with her laughter. He stared at her, one corner of his mouth turning up, giving her his lady-killing smirk. She just raised her eyebrows and shook her head, ducking under Sparrow's arm and strolling away.

He gazed after her and was shaken out of his thoughts by another pirate, "Why'd ye pick up this lubber Captain?"

An old pirate to Sparrow's left glared at the speaker and held out a hand to Johnny, "Hello there young Turner".

Johnny took his hand and stood up, a question on his face.

"Ye look just like William ye do. I'm Mr. Gibbs".

Johnny smiled at him and started to respond when Jack interrupted, "Mr. Gibbs. Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port".

"Aye aye Cap'n!" responded Gibbs as he set the men to their tasks.

"Turner. Find yourself a bunk and put your things there. Then help my crew," ordered Jack as he turned to the wheel.

Johnny picked his bag off the deck and carried it below decks, picking out an empty hammock and throwing his things on top of it. He walked up the stairs and turned a corner, ramming into someone. He steadied the person and felt a fist in his stomach.

"Mind your hands," glared the girl from earlier as he bent over in pain.

"Sorry," murmured Johnny. He straightened, holding out his hand, "I'm Johnny Turner".

The girl looked up swiftly, "Turner?"

She ignored his outstretched hand, muttered something under her breath, and went marching upstairs.

Johnny shook his head, "Strange girl".

Up on deck Margot was confronting her father, "You've brought a Turner on board then?"

Jack sighed, "Aye love. That I have".

"Mum told me all about the Turners you know. They've caused you nothing but trouble. A promise to a friend? You owe them no promise".

"Lass. Your mum was a bit prejudiced against the Turners. I may have told her tales that were…dishonest," admitted Jack sheepishly.

Margot put her hands on her hips, "Then mayhap you start telling me the honest ones".


	3. So that's where all the rum's gone

**Chapter 2**

_The Black Pearl_

"Hale aft the sheets boy!" yelled Mr. Gibbs to Johnny Turner, "Grab that line and heave".

Johnny grabbed the rope behind Mr. Gibbs and helped to raise the sails. When most of the hard heaving was through he glanced over to the helm of the ship to see Captain Jack Sparrow gesticulating wildly while the strange girl stood with her hands on her hips.

"That girl," Johnny said to Gibbs, "Who is she?"

Gibbs turned to look, "Oh that be Margot".

"Is she the Captain's lady then?" asked Johnny.

Gibbs let out a loud laugh, "The Captain's lady? Oh don't be telling Margot you said such. She be the Captain's _daughter_. Margot Sparrow".

"He allows his daughter on board a pirate ship?" Johnny was incredulous.

"Oh I'd like to see him try and stop her I would. Lad, Margot be as stubborn as an ox. Jack can't control the lass".

Johnny stared back to the feuding father and daughter just in time to see Margot punch Jack in the stomach. Jack bent over in pain as Margot smirked, patted him on the back, and strolled off.

"Mind the line boyo," warned another pirate in front of Gibbs as the rope jerked out of Johnny's hands.

"Told you she be a handful," laughed Gibbs as he handed the end of the rope to Johnny and wandered over to talk to Jack.

"But what a beautiful handful," murmured Johnny staring at her as she climbed the rigging.

"Don't be thinking inappropriate thoughts about Margot now," commented the pirate in front of him, "Lest they be yer last".

"Sparrow protective of his daughter then?" Johnny raised his eyebrow.

"That's Cap'n Sparrow to ye. And it's Margot who be protective of herself. Just ask Smitty. That lad will never father children," the pirate shook his head sadly.

Johnny laughed as they belayed the line. They stepped away as the ship was finally ready to set sail.

"Good work men!" roared Jack Sparrow.

The men roared back and then started singing shanties as they finished up the work on deck.

"Cap'n wants to see you," said Mr. Gibbs patting Johnny on the back, "Good work with the sheet lad".

Johnny nodded and headed over to Jack who was staring at a compass. He cleared his throat and Jack glanced up, "There you are Turner. You be wanting to hear about your parents?"

Johnny opened his mouth in surprise, stuttering, "Ye…Aye".

Sparrow grinned, "Aye, well you'll dine with me in my cabin tonight. But first, swab the decks".

He pointed to a bucket and a rag. Johnny sighed and grabbed the rag, dunking it in the bucket and began to wash the deck.

Margot was up in the crow's nest again, watching Johnny Turner.

The Turners. The stories her mother used to tell her. And now to find out her father had been lying? He certainly had some explaining to do.

She continued to stare at Johnny Turner, damn his handsome eyes. She kept clear of pirates generally. She saw what unrequited love had done to her mother. And she wasn't about to settle down with a pirate from her father's crew. But Johnny Turner sure was a…

"Bonny lad," commented Weebles as he climbed into the crow's nest, startling Margot.

"Pardon?"

"That Johnny Turner. Ye be staring hard at him," smirked Weebles knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Weebles," Margot stiffly replied, turning on her heel and scurrying down the rigging.

She hopped on deck and suddenly her feet slipped out from under her. She braced herself, prepared for the hard deck when suddenly she was wrapped in strong arms.

"Watch your step," his breath tickled her ear and she shivered.

He set her straight and she whirled around angrily, "What did I say about minding your hands?"

Johnny held up his hands in mock surrender, "Sorry. Next time you can fall flat on your arse".

Margot glared, advancing on him, "I wouldn't have slipped if you were better at swabbing you lubber".

Johnny glowered back at her and she pushed past him, "What no thank you?"

Johnny heard a chuckle behind him and turned to see Mr. Gibbs watching him, "You sure do get that lass's knickers in a twist faster than the entire crew put together".

"Believe me. I have no effect whatsoever on her knickers. She's a menace," muttered Johnny as he finished swabbing the deck.

* * *

_Jack Sparrow's Cabin_

Jack poured Margot a glass of rum, "Drink this love. What's gotten you all in a tizzy?"

"Nothing Da," Margot downed the glass of rum in one gulp.

"So that's where all the rum's gone," murmured Jack, pouring himself a drink.

Margot sighed, "So let's have these honest tales then".

There was a knock at the door and Sparrow opened it admitting Johnny Turner.

"Did I mention we have a guest for supper?" said Jack as he caught Margot's glare.

Margot opened her mouth to respond and Jack shoved another glass of rum at her, "Sit down mate. Don't mind Margot. She's all bark".

Johnny raised his eyebrows, "That's not what Smitty claims".

"I still maintain that Smitty kicked himself in the…"

"Margot, drink your rum love," interrupted Jack.

Margot picked up her glass as Johnny sat at the table. Cook brought a steaming platter in and they all dug in to their meals with relish.

When they had finished and Jack had poured them after-dinner drinks he leaned back in his chair saying, "Time to tell you both a few tales".

Jack started with Barbossa's mutiny and told them all about Isla de Muerta. He then went on to describe Davy Jones and the Dead Man's Chest.

"Me and my ship were taken down by the Kraken into the depths of the ocean. Will and Elizabeth traveled to the end of the world to save me and resurrect The Black Pearl" continued Jack.

He finished by telling them about the adventure at World's End, "That was the last time I saw the Turners. I found out they had a son, and your father wrote me of Elizabeth's death. Soon after I met Sabine and had a daughter of my own, unbeknownst to me. Will disappeared a few years later and Old Weatherby sent me his last testament. Soon after, Sabine died and I found out about Margot".

"I was 10 years old," muttered Margot, "Mum always blamed the Turners for turning you heartless and keeping you from us".

Johnny looked offended and Jack sighed, "I know lass. But it was my own doing that kept me from Sabine. I'm a dishonest man. But that William Turner, now he was an honest man".

"And my father's will stipulated that you take care of me when my grandfather was no longer able," stated Johnny finishing off his rum.

"Aye. And your nefarious tendencies made that day come sooner rather than later," Jack shook his head.

"Nefarious tendencies?" Margot furrowed her brow.

"Aye love. You're looking at the Casanova of Port Royal," grinned Jack.

Margot laughed as Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "I can't help it. Women love me".

"So those are the honest tales then?" Margot asked and Jack nodded, "You owe the Turners your life. Mayhap you shouldn't be forcing their only son to swab the decks. Give him a real job".

As Johnny smiled at her in thanks she continued, "Besides, he's a terrible swabber".


	4. A Gentleman Pirate

**Chapter 3**

_A Cave_

_Somewhere in the Red Sea_

A man sat in the dark cave, waiting. He knew that one day a pearl of the sea would come for the treasure that waited just out of sight. Until that day came, the treasure must be guarded at all costs.

He was a cursed man, doomed to sit in the cave for eternity because of the pact he had made to escape death. If he had only known that death would have been preferable to this interminable darkness.

He stared at the golden door. The door that led to the greatest treasure in the world. Ali Baba's treasure. Hidden after he had escaped the Forty Thieves and had taken enough gold to survive on. After his death, the location of the cave was lost forever.

Only one person had the key to the cave, passed along through the generations, and that was the pearl. The pearl was the only person who could locate the cave, untouched for hundreds of years. And with the key, the pearl would unlock the door and uncover the treasure.

The man knew his duty was to ensure the pearl did this of their own free will. If anyone intervened, he was to eliminate them. That was the pact he had made with Anubis. Once he full-filled his duties he could finally sink into death.

"The pearl grows closer to destiny," a voice rumbled through the cave.

"I will not fail you," whispered the man.

* * *

_The Black Pearl_

Margot sat in the shade on the deck, sketching in her notebook. Every once in a while she would glance past the men she was sketching to where her father and Johnny Sparrow stood at the helm.

She toyed with her necklace as she watched her father hand Johnny something. When she realized what it was, she threw down her notebook, startling the men working on deck, and stormed over to them.

"Margot, love…" started Jack as he pushed Johnny's hand behind his back.

"Da. What's that you're hiding?" seethed Margot.

"Hiding? Sun gone to your head? John and I be having a private chat," replied Jack as he turned Margot around, "Now why don't you lay down".

Margot kicked backwards, hitting Jack's shin. As he hopped around in pain she grabbed Johnny's hand and ripped the compass out of it.

"Your forbidden compass, Da? Really?" growled Margot, waving it in his face, "You let no one touch it for years, not even me, your own _daughter_. And now this idiot gets a chance?"

Johnny tried to snatch it back, "I'm no idiot, Margot. Your father needed my help".

"Help with what? You've never needed help before," questioned Margot.

Jack started to respond but then stared as the compass's needle started going crazy, "Hold it flat Margot".

Margot did as he asked and the needle spun around several more times before settling in a south easterly direction.

Jack Sparrow stared at the compass and then looked up at his daughter who was looking at her hand in shock. He gently pried the compass out of her hand and when he held it the needle pointed straight towards Margot. He handed it to Johnny and the same thing happened. Johnny handed it back to Margot, and the needle settled in the same south easterly direction as before.

"Looks like we're headed south east," muttered Jack shaking his head and calling out to the men.

As they changed direction, Margot started to walk away but Jack stopped her, "Love, you're our navigator. Stay put".

* * *

Later that night, Johnny was on watch. As he paced the deck, he watched as Margot continued to stare at the compass, changing their direction every once in a while. She stifled a yawn and then saw him watching her.

"Penny?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I was just thinking maybe we got off on the wrong foot," replied Johnny as he walked over to her.

Margot smirked, "Here I thought we were peachy".

Johnny opened his mouth to respond and she stopped him, "You're right. I'm sorry. I don't trust pirates much".

"I'm not a pirate. I'm a gentleman".

"Aye, well I trust them even less. And Turner? I think you can consider yourself both".

Johnny grinned and leaned against the railing, "A gentleman pirate? I like the sound of that".

"A gentleman pirate with nefarious tendencies," commented Margot.

He pushed himself off the railing and came closer, "You know, you have to be the only girl in the Caribbean that hasn't fallen for my numerous charms".

"Best think twice about showing me such 'numerous charms'. Have you met Smitty?" glared Margot.

"You don't scare me. You think you do, but you don't. You intrigue me," smiled Johnny as he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Margot blushed and took a step closer, "Intrigue you how?"

Johnny bent closer so that their lips were mere inches apart, "A lady pirate. A distracting combination of sexy and sweet".

Margot made a sound and when he went to kiss her, the air rushed out of him. He lay panting on the ground holding his stomach.

"Next time it'll be your manly bits," warned Margot, stepping over him and heading inside.

Johnny cursed under his breath and stood up, "I need to get myself a woman".

* * *

The next morning, Margot sat down to breakfast with Jack.

"I'm convinced the compass is leading us across the Atlantic," she commented, toying with her fork.

"Lass, I think you may be onto something," muttered Jack as he examined the maps.

"Do we intend to follow the compass that far?"

"It hasn't failed me yet, love".

"We'll need to stop for supplies then".

Jack looked up smiling, "Tortuga".

Margot sighed and slumped in her seat, "Aye, Tortuga".

* * *

Cheers erupted all over The Black Pearl as Jack made the announcement that they'd be stopping by Tortuga for supplies.

"Now lads. The treasure we be searching for rests across the Atlantic Ocean. If you be unprepared for that trip then you be left in Tortuga, savvy?"

The men turned to each other and started whispering. Jack yelled over the noise, "Enough of that then. Get me ship ready to sail".

Johnny helped Mr. Gibbs with the sails, "Tortuga. I've always wanted to visit".

Gibbs chuckled, "Aye. Tortuga is many a boy's dream. Best be careful, young Turner".

"Oh? Why's that?" asked Johnny.

"Tis a pricey place. Drinks, woman, all costly. Be careful ye don't waste yer money," warned Mr. Gibbs.

"One night with a woman before months at sea with a bunch of men and _her_," he pointed to Margot at the helm, "Any amount of coin is well worth that".

Mr. Gibbs shook his head as he watched Margot punched Red Robert in the jaw, "Don't blame ye lad".

Up at the helm, Jack Sparrow had stopped Margot from further injuring Robert, "Love, that temper of yours…"

"Must get it from mum," smirked Margot, "So. Do I get to go ashore this time?"

Jack sighed, "Tortuga is no place for you Margot. Only the men on this ship be scared of you. The men in Tortuga…"

"I can take care of myself, Da. I just would like to stretch my legs on land for once".

"We'll see," replied Jack as he pushed her away, "Go do something useful".

Margot cursed and slid down the railing, grabbing her sketch book and clambering up to the crow's nest. Her necklace felt hot around her neck and she glanced at it briefly. She did a double-take as it appeared to glow in her hands. But the glow soon faded and she rubbed her eyes, sure that it had been her imagination.

She let her necklace fall back inside her shirt. She looked down and her eyes settled on Johnny. She smiled slightly as she began to sketch him.


	5. Tortuga!

**Chapter 4**

_The Black Pearl_

"Tortuga ho!" called Weebles from the crow's nest. On deck men scrambled to get The Black Pearl ready to make port. Margot sat slumped against the railing watching Jack Sparrow navigate the ship through the waters.

"Margot," admonished Jack, "Help the men lass".

"If I help do I get to go ashore?"

"No".

Margot frowned, "Da. I used to live there".

"Lass, if I had known that, ye and yer mother would not have lived there for so long. Tis not the place for ye".

Margot crossed her arms and slumped further against the railing, "I hate being a girl".

Johnny Turner shook his head when he saw Margot pouting at the helm. His eyes soon passed over her and alighted on the town of Tortuga as they anchored. On the docks, scantily clad women waved at the incoming ships.

"This is my kind of place," he grinned.

"Aye lad," smiled Mr. Gibbs.

"Gather around men," ordered Jack Sparrow, "Now most of ye will get to experience the many delights of Tortuga. But a few unlucky chaps will stay on board as per usual. This time around twill be Margot of course, Groves, Red Rob, Hector, LaMontagne, and young Turner".

Johnny started when he heard his name and stared furiously at Jack. The men who were not chosen to stay on board let out cheers and clambered onto the docks. Mr. Gibbs shook his head patted Johnny on the shoulder and headed off with the other men.

"No Tortuga today," said a voice behind him.

He turned to see Margot smirking at him. He opened his mouth to respond when Jack called, "Turner. Over here".

Jack grinned at Johnny, "Ye look furious lad".

"Yes well I thought I'd get to see Tortuga," snapped Johnny.

"Be needing a woman?"

Johnny glared at him and he laughed, "Turner me boy. I saved ye for a special duty".

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?" muttered Johnny.

"Ye'll get to see a bit of Tortuga with me lad, help me get supplies. Then ye'll come back here and keep an eye on Margot, saavy?"

"Wait. I'm supposed to watch your daughter _all night_?" asked Johnny incredulously.

"Aye lad, she's a crafty one too. And be warned. That lass steps one foot into Tortuga, it'll be your neck," commented Jack, "Now. Supplies".

_Tortuga_

Johnny followed Jack around to many different merchants' shops all around Tortuga. They ordered supplies and had them sent to the ship.

"Now, me favorite stop," smirked Jack as they came to a ramshackle building with a sign proclaiming, 'The Dancing Lass'.

"Isn't this a…" started Johnny and stopped talking when he noticed the beautiful women inside.

Jack called him over to the bar, "We be needing lots of rum".

He ordered several casks of rum to be delivered to the ship as Johnny flirted with a petite blonde. Jack Sparrow finished his bartering and grabbed Johnny's arm, "It's time ye be heading back to the ship lad".

Johnny grimaced, "But I was just…"

"They'll be plenty o' time for Tortuga later Turner. Back to the Pearl".

Johnny turned abruptly and stalked out of the bar as he saw his blonde sit herself in Jack's lap calling out, "Bye Johnny!"

He made his way back to the ship as night began to fall on Tortuga and the streets became rowdier. He pushed his way through the crowd to get to the docks. He had just clambered on board The Black Pearl when he saw a small form shimmy down the line and land on the dock. He cursed under his breath as he glimpsed long black hair before it was tucked up under a cap.

Margot finished putting her hair under the cap and checked that her curves were still bound. She smiled as she caught her reflection in a puddle, "I'm a passable lad".

She shoved her hands in her pockets and slouched, swaggering off into Tortuga. She headed for the street where she and her mum used to live, hoping to see a familiar face. She stepped over the bodies of drunk pirates and avoided dark alleys. She had just reached her old street when she ran staright into a smelly pirate. Her cap flew off and before she could grab it, the pirate grabbed her.

"Aren't ye a bonny lass," he slurred, his face inches from hers.

She scrunched her face in distaste as his foul breath washed over her, "Let go".

"Nae lass. I be craving ye and I be having ye," the pirate grinned a toothless grin and pushed her against the wall. He was much stronger than she anticipated and she tried to fight back but to no avail. He started pushing up her skirts with his one hand as she struggled.

Suddenly the pirate slumped against her, she shoved him off her, wiping the tears from her eyes and looked up to see…Johnny Sparrow.

Johnny held a broken bottle in his hand, the bottle he had used to bash the bastard's head to get him off of Margot. He saw the tears in her eyes and kicked the pirate before pulling her into his arms.

"What happened to the ferocious lady pirate?" soothed Johnny as she shivered uncontrollably.

Margot stiffened and pushed away from the comfort of his arms, "I had things under control".

"Yes, as you were just about to get raped. Completely under control," glared Johnny.

"John Sparrow. I can take care of myself. I don't need a shadow," muttered Margot as she shoved her hair back under her hat.

"Well your father seems to think you do. And for once I agree with him. Back to the ship, Margot".

"I don't take orders from lubbers, Turner," smirked Margot as she turned on her heel and headed back onto the street.

Johnny growled and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She tried to kick him and hit him, but she just wore herself out.

"Damnit Johnny," she panted as he reached the docks.

Johnny smiled and shoved her on board the ship, jumping up after her.

_The Black Pearl_

Margot landed in a heap on the ship and Johnny picked her up again, carrying her into her cabin and dumping her on the bed.

Her hair had fallen out of her hat and she pushed it out of her eyes in time to see Johnny lock the door from the inside and place the key in his pocket, sitting in a chair at the table.

Margot glared as he smirked and pulled out a bottle of rum, pouring himself a glass.

"You sitting there all night then?" grumbled Margot.

"To keep you out of trouble? And save my neck? You better believe it," Johnny took a swig of rum.

Margot sighed and sat up in bed, "The least you can do is give me some rum".

Johnny laughed and handed her a bottle.

Two hours and countless bottles of rum later, Margot was feigning drunkenness while Johnny was experiencing it.

Johnny stared as two Margot's patted the bed beside them, "The bed is softer than that chair love".

He stumbled to the bed and plopped beside her. She grinned and pulled his face towards hers, slurring, "Ye be the most handsome pirate in the world".

"You think so?" Johnny grinned lopsidedly.

"Mmm. All the lassies will crave John Turner," replied Margot stroking his hair.

"And what about this lassie," murmured Johnny as he stared into her eyes.

Margot was taken aback at what she saw there and began to pull away, but quickly recalled her plan.

"I could be persuaded," she whispered as she closed the distance between their faces.

Johnny stared at her lips and groaned as she lightly brushed his lips with her own. Their kiss was tentative at first and then Margot ran her tongue against the seam of Johnny's lips. He opened his mouth, his tongue meeting hers and the kiss deepened. Margot ran her hands over his chest, and down to his stomach, reaching in his pocket and extracting the key.

She was about to pull away when Johnny's hand brushed the side of her breast and she gasped and sank into him. He smiled and kissed her again, his fingers deftly unbuttoning her shirt.

"Johnny wait," Margot grabbed his hands and stared into his face. A face that seemed almost sober.

"Those were some sobering kisses Margot," he murmured as he pushed her hands away and grabbed the strip of cloth that bound her breasts.

Margot moaned as he teased the sensitive spot on her neck with his tongue and teeth and then pushed him onto the bed, straddling him.

"Sorry Turner".

She gave him one last kiss and then hopped up, running to the door, unlocking it and locking it behind her.

Johnny rushed to the door and started pounding when he found it locked. When no one answered, he found a bowl of water and stuck his head in, cursing at the cold. When he had sobered up and cooled down he flung himself into a chair.

"You will rue the day Margot".

Outside, Margot hung the key above the door and fixed her shirt. She sauntered off, whistling, and rammed right into Groves.

"Bloody hell," she muttered.

"Where be John Turner, Margot?" asked Groves suspiciously.

"I'm not his keeper," snapped Margot, marching away from him.

Groves grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her cabin, finding the key and unlocking the door. He shook his head at Johnny who was slumped at the table. He shoved Margot into the room, and pulled Johnny out of it.

Before Groves shut and locked the door, Johnny shot Margot a fierce look, "Payback is hell".


	6. Pirates in Denial

**Chapter 5**

_The Black Pearl_

The next morning, all of the men had returned to the ship and Jack Sparrow was ready to set sail.

He located Johnny Turner and Groves hauling up the anchor, "Where be Margot?"

"Young Turner locked her in her cabin last night Cap'n," answered Groves.

Johnny raised an eyebrow at Groves who shook his head slightly.

Sparrow laughed and slapped Johnny on the back, "Good thinking Turner. Do ye have the key?"

Johnny wordlessly handed Jack the key and he headed off towards Margot's cabin, whistling.

Margot was seething. She had tried unsuccessfully to pry the door open all night long. And now she could hear the sounds of the Black Pearl preparing to set sail. She wouldn't get a chance to visit her old friends, yet again.

She heard the sound of the key in the door and turned to face it, her most ferocious expression plastered on her face.

Jack Sparrow opened the door, still whistling, to find Margot giving him a death glare from across the cabin. He stumbled back holding his hands up, "Easy there lass".

She marched over to him, "I want John Turner off this ship".

"Lass, I gave him the orders. Ye be not needing to visit Tortuga".

Margot opened her mouth to yell but Jack stopped her, "Love, I need your superb navigation abilities, saavy?"

"You can navigate all by your onesies for all I care," muttered Margot.

"Aye, but then we'd never be finding the treasure".

Margot lifted her chin and pushed past him, grabbing the compass he held out.

Johnny watched as Margot headed for the ship's wheel, her head high in the air, her mouth set in a tight line. He grinned and shook his head turning back to the anchor. Groves was looking at him oddly.

"Be careful with Margot," he said in a low voice.

Johnny started and then responded, "I've already heard about Smitty".

Groves looked at him for a long moment and then sighed, "Alright lad".

Later that evening, Johnny had the second watch. He was up in the crow's nest, shivering at the chilly sea air. He watched Margot and Jack Sparrow talking at the helm. He heard movement behind him and turned to see Weebles with a blanket.

"Get some rest Turner," he commented as he took Johnny's place.

Johnny scampered down the line and landed on the deck softly, just in time to see Jack Sparrow go back into his cabin. He turned and saw Margot, alone at the wheel, steering the ship.

She yawned and stretched upwards and Johnny's gaze was drawn to the material stretched tightly across her breasts. He swallowed hard and then sauntered over to her.

Margot was exhausted but she had just refused Jack's offer to take a break for the evening. She was determined to reach the treasure as soon as possible. Something was driving her on and she could feel herself getting closer. She yawned again and heard a chuckle in the darkness to her right.

"You're about to fall asleep on your feet," commented Johnny as he stepped into the light cast by the full moon, "Let me steer for a while".

Margot stiffened, "I'm fine".

Johnny reached out and placed his hands over hers on the wheel. An electric current shot through them and they stared at each other in shock.

Margot wet her dry lips and Johnny's gaze shot to her mouth, his eyes darkening.

"Is this some kind of game Margot?" asked Johnny thickly.

"Wh…what?" stuttered Margot as he face came closer.

"You seduce men and then when they touch you, you turn them into eunuchs? Like Smitty?"

Margot tried to pull away from him, "You don't know what you're talking about, Turner".

"No?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and she shivered at his touch, "Well I'm about to beat you at your own game, Margot. You never should've pulled that stunt last night".

Margot swallowed as he pulled her into his body, and kissed her hard, devouring her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders kissing him back.

Johnny pushed her into the darkness, wrapping her legs around his waist and sitting her on the railing. His hands went to her breasts as his mouth worked its way down her neck. She gasped as his fingers teased her nipples and Johnny smiled against her neck.

He looked up at her, noticing that her face was flushed, her eyes unfocused. Her lips were red from kissing him and her hair had slipped out of its tie and fallen in soft waves down her back. She was beautiful.

Johnny kissed her softly on the lips and then took her hand and placed it on his hardness, "Do you see how much I want you?"

He groaned when her hand wrapped around him and her eyes widened. He pushed her hand away and looked down at her, hoarsely whispering, "This isn't a game anymore, Margot".

Suddenly a voice called out, "Margot? Are you tending the wheel?"

Margot pushed Johnny away and pulled her hair back, patting her cheeks and checking her shirt. She gave him a long look, "This never happened. I don't dally with pirates".

As Johnny stared at her incredulously, she ran to the helm calling out, "Aye Weebles. I'm here".

Johnny gritted his teeth and stormed off, muttering, "This is the second night in a row I've needed a serious cool down".

Margot watched Johnny stomp off and took a shuddering breath, "I'm in trouble".

_The Black Pearl_

_Weeks Later_

Margot and Johnny managed to avoid each other as the voyage continued. They purposefully took different routes around the ship and Margot was never around for Johnny's night watch.

Johnny was furious that he had fallen for Margot's tricks yet again. No matter how attracted he was to her, he wasn't risking another night of dumping cold water down his pants.

The Black Pearl was growing ever closer to its destination. Margot could feel it, the excitement, the adventure, seemed to course through her veins. Jack Sparrow could feel it too. But his came along with a vague sense of foreboding. It was dark magic they were playing with. It was in the air all around Margot. Jack was worried for his daughter.

The men were in great spirits. The ship had crossed the Atlantic Ocean and had just entered the Mediterranean. They would stop in Chania on the island of Crete to gather more supplies and enjoy the local women.

They traversed the Mediterranean under the cover of darkness, keeping to the African coast where pirates were more the thing. Johnny was up in the crow's nest and was the first to spot Crete. He called down to Jack Sparrow who ordered the men up on deck to sail into Chania. Johnny watched as the men readied the Pearl for port and glimpsed Margot rubbing her eyes at the helm. He smirked and climbed down the rigging to help out the crew.

Margot watched a shirtless Johnny heaving lines, his newly developed muscles straining with the effort and sighed.

Jack Sparrow heard her and turned to her commenting, "Love, stop the heavy sighs. I'm letting you go ashore in Chania".

Margot's eyes widened, "Truly?"

Jack grinned, "Aye".

As the crew made their final preparations, Johnny went below decks for a shirt. He turned the corner and ran straight into Margot who stared up at him, her eyes wide. He groaned at her closeness and then pulled her face up towards his.

"Damnit Margot," he muttered as he kissed her hard.

Margot ran her hands over his shirtless chest and kissed him back. Johnny heard footsteps on the stairs and pushed her away from him, stalking down the hallway to get to his hammock.

Margot squared her shoulders and walked back up the stairs, passing Mr. Gibbs on the way.

He looked at her strangely and then continued on his way when she avoided his gaze. He saw Johnny further down the hall, and he also avoided eye contact, muttering something.

"What be going on with those two?" asked Mr. Gibbs under his breath as Johnny dashed upstairs.


	7. Aphrodite's Jewels

**Chapter 6**

_The Black Pearl_

_Off the coast of Crete_

A flustered Margot joined her father at the helm as the men anchored the ship.

"Well love, ye'll get to be on land soon," commented Jack as he pulled her into a hug.

Margot beamed up at him, "Thanks Da".

He squeezed her once more and then let go, sauntering over to where his men had gathered. He made the announcement of who would be staying behind with the ship. The men that were given shore-leave, cheered and scrambled off the ship and onto the docks.

Johnny Turner followed the others off the Pearl. When he was securely on the docks, he glanced back at the helm.

Mr. Gibbs grabbed his shoulder, "Come on boy. I thought ye'd be wanting to see the 'sights' of the island".

Johnny tore his gaze from Margot and looked where Gibbs was pointing. Several beautiful, scantily clad women were beckoning the pirates into a local pub. Johnny grinned and followed the rest of the pirates into 'Aphrodite's Jewels'.

* * *

_Chania_

_Inside Aphrodite's Jewels_

Several hours later, Margot and Jack finished their supply run and decided to join the rest of the crew.

Inside the dingy bar, loud music was playing and dancing girls were up on the stage. As Margot's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she caught sight of Johnny with a gorgeous Greek in his lap, stroking his hair.

She felt her Jack's hand on her arm and was pulled over to the bar. Jack ordered them rum and led her to a table where Mr. Gibbs was seated.

"How goes it Mr. Gibbs?" asked Jack as he took a swig of his rum.

"Aye, it goes Jack," slurred Gibbs, "But young Turner there be stealing all the ladies".

Margot clenched her jaw as Jack swiveled his chair to look at Johnny who now had three women flirting with him.

Jack shook his head, "Definitely not a eunuch".

Margot stared as Johnny pulled one of the women onto his lap, kissing her hard. She grimaced, picked up her bottle of rum, and started chugging.

"Whoah there Margot me lass," warned Jack, "This rum be potent".

"I have a high tolerance. I get it from you Da," muttered Margot as she continued to drink.

Johnny was enjoying himself immensely. He was finally able to stop thinking of Margot and he wouldn't have to have any dealings with cold water this evening. Several of the women had made that very clear.

He was taking pleasure in the show on the stage and the woman on his lap, when he saw Jack plop down in the chair beside him.

"Turner. Lad, enjoying Greek hospitality?" questioned Jack as one of the girls situated herself in his lap.

Johnny laughed, "That I am Captain".

"Aye. Well me and…" Jack looked at the girl in his lap, "This lass are going back to me cabin. Watch after Gibbs will ye?"

Johnny looked over to where Gibbs was slumped at the table, snoring.

"I'll get him back to the Pearl," answered Johnny.

"Be sure to have yer fun first lad," smirked Jack.

Johnny smiled as Jack left the establishment, lass in tow. He glanced around the room briefly, his eyes settling immediately on Margot.

She was sitting at a table, playing cards with the pirates and a few Greek men. She was laughing and drinking her rum in large gulps. Johnny frowned when one of the Greek men touched her arm.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a whisper in his ear, "Let us take this upstairs, no?"

Johnny smiled at Athena and kissed her, sweeping her into his arms, the pirates around them giving raucous calls. He laughed as he carried her upstairs, turning just once. And in this one turn he glimpsed Margot's face, filled with hurt before she grabbed her bottle of rum and went back to her card game.

Margot watched out of the corner of her eye as Johnny carried the girl upstairs. She bit her lip to keep her emotions at bay and began flirting with the handsome Greek beside her.

An hour later, Margot was drunk and still flirting outrageously with Eros. Many of the pirates had retired at this point with various women, and the bar was almost empty, save the Greek men and a snoring Mr. Gibbs.

Margot and the remaining dancers got on stage and they taught her one of their dances. It ended with Margot sitting on Eros lap. She smiled down at him and then pulled his face close, kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Suddenly Margot was pulled off of Eros' lap and pushed towards the door.

Johnny was frustrated. He couldn't get Margot's face out of his head. He soon realized that he couldn't even kiss Athena without thinking of Margot.

Athena was very understanding and they drank rum together and talked about Margot for an hour. Athena finally convinced him to go to Margot and talk to her. As he walked downstairs he caught sight of Margot gyrating on stage with the other dancers. He froze as he watched her dance up to a handsome man and situate herself in his lap, kissing him.

Johnny was furious. He charged down the rest of the stairs and ripped her off the Greek's lap, pushing her towards the door.

Margot whipped around in surprise to see that Johnny was the one shoving her out the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Turner?" growled Margot as she tried to push past him.

Johnny glared at her and pulled her into the street, slamming the door behind them.

Margot wrenched her arm from his grasp and shoved him hard. As he fell back in surprise she took off down the street, running fast.

"Damnit Margot," cursed Johnny as he took off after her.

He finally caught up to her, grabbing her arm. But Margot's foot tripped him and they fell to the ground, Johnny landing on top of her.

"Get off!" wheezed Margot as she tried to push him.

Johnny lifted some of his weight off of her, but continued to hold her limbs down, "What did you think you were doing? Running off like that? This is a dangerous town".

Margot glowered up at him, "In case you didn't notice, I was running back to the ship".

Johnny glanced at the docks nearby, "Still. It's dark and there are unsavory characters about".

"Oh like you?" seethed Margot, "Why did you bloody shove me out of the bar like I was some disobedient child? What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't like that Greek," muttered Johnny as he stood up and pushed his hand through his hair.

Margot picked herself off the ground, brushing the dirt from her clothes, "When did your opinion of the men I choose to sleep with start to matter?"

"_Sleep _with? You were going to sleep with him?" asked Johnny incredulously.

"Yes. But you've ruined that. So leave me be," sighed Margot as she stumbled away from him.

"You're drunk," stated Johnny, steadying her as she stepped onto the docks.

"John Turner. Can't get a thing past you. Clever lad," mumbled Margot as she carefully walked down the docks.

* * *

_The Black Pearl_

Johnny groaned and picked her up, carrying her onto the Pearl and into her cabin. He set her down on the bed and stared at her.

Margot glanced up at him, "Don't look at me like that Johnny. You can't just have any lass that you want. Go find Athena".

"I don't want Athena. Nothing happened with Athena tonight…"started Johnny.

"Ah. Had a little trouble performing?" smirked Margot.

Johnny cursed under his breath and then turned to her door, locking it.

Margot swallowed hard as he turned back to her reaching for the hem of his shirt and tearing it off. He started to unbuckle his pants and Margot's eyes widened as she saw his need.

"Johnny…" she started tremulously.

"Margot. I don't want Athena because I want you. And I don't want any other man touching you. I could've killed that Greek tonight".

With that he reached down and pulled her up against him, kissing her hungrily. Margot kissed him back, opening her mouth to let his tongue sweep inside. Johnny groaned and unlaced her vest throwing it to the ground, and started to unbutton her blouse.

Margot gasped as his hand touched her bare breast and began to tease her nipple. Johnny pushed her down onto the bed and pushed her shirt off, staring down at her.

"God you're beautiful," he muttered as he pulled her breeches off, "Although it's strange to take pants off of someone else…"

He trailed off as he realized that she lay naked before him. She blushed as he raked his gaze over her body.

He ran his hands up her legs, touching her thighs lightly. She moaned as his fingers grazed her center and his mouth fastened on her breast.

"Johnny," breathed Margot as he slipped a finger into her moistness. Johnny kissed her as he took his pants off and positioned himself. He started to push inside her when he felt a tightness.

Margot sucked in air sharply, "Johnny…I…I'm…"

"You're a virgin," said Johnny thickly, pushing himself away from her.

He stalked over to her pitcher of water and poured it over himself before turning back to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily.

Margot covered herself with the sheet, "Like you would've believed me".

"Was that Greek tonight going to be your first then?"

"No. Johnny, I wasn't going to sleep with him. I kissed him because I was jealous that you were with another woman".

Johnny paced the length of the cabin, "Shit Margot. This…this can't happen. Your father would kill me or make me marry you".

"And we all know how completely awful that would be for you," said Margot as angry tears ran down her face.

Johnny pulled his clothes back on and looked down at Margot with longing in his eyes, "I'm sorry".

He unlocked the door and stormed out, as Margot lay curled in her bed, crying.


	8. Bloody hell

**Chapter 7**

_The Black Pearl_

The next morning, Margot woke with a pounding headache. She squinted at the light pouring in through the porthole and stumbled out of bed and over to her dresser. She looked at herself in the tiny mirror hanging above it.

"I'm a bloody mess," she muttered as she touched her fingertips to her puffy eyes. She attempted to smooth her unruly hair and splashed cold water on her face.

As she began to change her clothes she felt the rolling motions of the ship and looked out the porthole. Crete was a tiny black dot in the distance.

"Fantastic," she sighed throwing herself onto her bed and shoving her head under a pillow.

She awoke to a banging on her door. She staggered out of bed and unlocked it revealing her father.

"Not the time to laze in bed all day, lass. You've got navigating to do," he ordered.

When she rubbed her hand across her eyes he peered closely at her, "Rough night love?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Cook'll whip you up his hangover cure. Now get to the helm".

Margot ran her fingers through her hair and changed her clothes before heading up on deck.

At the helm, she pulled out the compass and began navigating the Pearl. She briefly glanced at the decks but Johnny was nowhere insight. She breathed a sigh of relief and stared out at the Mediterranean.

* * *

Johnny couldn't stop staring at her. He was in the crow's nest when she came above decks. He watched as she glanced around the ship and then relaxed when she didn't see him.

"You really blew it last night old boy," he mumbled to himself.

He stared as her dark hair blew around her face. He stared as she laughed at something Gibbs said. He stared as Jack handed her a flagon filled with something that made her grimace and then punch her father in the arm.

"Lad, the telescope works better if you point it out to sea".

Johnny started in surprise and turned to see Weebles grinning at him. He shook his head and handed Weebles the telescope and started down the rigging.

"There be some rumors young Turner," commented Weebles.

Johnny paused in his descent, "What kinds of rumors?"

"About ye and Margot. Be warned, the Cap'n doesn't take kindly to men violating his lassie".

"Just rumors Weebles," replied Johnny, scurrying down the lines.

As he hopped on deck, Sparrow ambled over to him.

"Turner. I need your help with something".

Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"There be dark magic in the air. This treasure, it be dangerous. So I 'ave a duty for you".

"Let me guess. Stay behind and guard Margot?" sighed Johnny.

Jack grinned and clapped him on the back, "Right you 'ave it. Well done young Turner".

Johnny grimaced and looked to the helm. Margot was staring at them with a dark look on her face.

"This is the world's worst pirating experience," he muttered as he walked away.

* * *

_The Red Sea_

The Pearl anchored off a coast covered by cliffs and caves. The compass pointed straight at a series of caves and Jack ordered rowboats to set out for them immediately.

Margot watched as the majority of the crew cheered and clambered into the rowboats, headed for the treasure. Her father gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and climbed into the last rowboat.

She leaned against the railing and stared as they turned into tiny specks.

"Surprised you're not throwing a fit".

Margot stiffened and continued staring at the coast.

"And yet not surprised that you're giving me the silent treatment," sighed Johnny as he leaned against the railing next to her.

"Tis not the silent treatment," replied Margot looking at him coldly, "You were right Turner. Us, well, we're better off away from each other".

Johnny looked at her searchingly, "Mayhap I was wrong and a little rash last night. You just…you caught me off guard Margot".

"What, stunned I wasn't a whore?" seethed Margot.

Johnny grabbed her arm, "I never thought that of you Margot. But part of my problem was that I didn't think. All I knew is that I wanted you. I still do. I want you more than I've wanted any woman before, and there've been a lot of…"

Margot laughed, "Alright Casanova. Don't be over doing it".

Johnny's mouth quirked up into a smile, "Does this mean I'm forgiven then?"

Margot placed her hands on his cheeks, "As long as you take me to bed right now. Consequences be damned".

Johnny groaned and kissed her hungrily, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. Margot jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands cupped her bottom. Johnny tore his mouth away and stared at her darkly.

"I'm not afraid of your father".

Margot grinned and kissed him softly, "Ye should be. But I can handle him".

Johnny turned and carried her into her cabin, laying her on the bed, "Margot. Are you sure you want to be doing this?"

"John Turner. I'm no lady. My virtue doesn't matter in a world where men won't believe that it's still intact".

"Margot…"

She stopped his protests by pulling him on top of her and unbuttoning his shirt.

They undressed each other, touching and caressing each others bodies with their hands and mouths. They were both heavily panting as Johnny positioned himself.

"This will hurt Margot".

Margot clenched her teeth as he drove into her breaking through her barrier. Her nails dug into his back as she kept herself from yelling in pain. Johnny lay very still, allowing her to adjust to him. When she relaxed, he began to move inside of her very slowly.

As his rhythm intensified Margot's breaths came in shorter gasps and she began to moan. Together, they reached ecstasy and collapsed onto the bed. Johnny rolled off of Margot and pulled her into his chest.

"Bloody hell," sighed Margot contently, throwing her leg over his and snuggling in his arms.

Johnny laughed and pressed a kiss onto her hair, "Did you like it then?"

Margot sat up and looked at his face, "I want more. Now".

Johnny groaned and pulled her on top of him, "You'll be the death of me woman".


	9. Naughty Monkey

**Chapter 8**

_The Black Pearl_

Margot woke a few hours later snuggled in Johnny's arms. When he felt her stir he snaked his arm around her and stroked her skin lightly.

"Hey," he murmured.

Margot smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Hey yourself".

His fingers lightly skimmed the tip of her breast and then closed around her necklace. He yelped in pain and jumped away from her.

"What the bloody hell is that?" cursed Johnny, cradling his hand protectively.

Margot looked at him strangely, "It's a necklace my mum gave me when I was wee. It was hers and her mothers before her".

She lifted the necklace, peering at it closely. It felt warm but did not burn her. As she touched it, it began emanating a strange light. She glanced over at Johnny and saw him staring at her with an odd expression on his face.

Margot grabbed his hand and examined it closely. A red imprint of her necklace was becoming visible where his fingers had grasped it.

"How is it not burning your skin?" muttered Johnny.

"I don't know. But this be black magic," whispered Margot.

She started to take it off when there was a loud thump above them. Johnny and Margot jumped out of bed.

"Bugger. What time is it?" asked Margot as she scrambled to find her clothes.

Johnny pulled on his breeches and peered out the porthole, noting that the rowboats were still by the caves. He grabbed Margot's arm as she reached for the door.

"Wait. The crew's still on shore. Stay here. I'm going above deck".

Margot opened her mouth to argue and Johnny silenced her with a kiss. He pulled away smiling and slipped out of her cabin, closing the door behind him.

Margot sighed and went over to the porthole, toying with her necklace as she stared at the cliffs. Suddenly a beam of light shot from the necklace, illuminating a cave to the left of where the crew was searching.

Margot gasped as pictures flashed before her eyes. Images of large golden doors leading to enormous piles of treasure materialized before her and Margot reached her hand out, coming away with nothing but air.

The images disappeared and the beam of light dissipated as the necklace fell back against her chest. Margot quickly tucked it inside her shirt and dashed upstairs to find Johnny.

* * *

Johnny had just discovered the source of the noise, an overturned barrel, when Margot came racing around the corner. He was about to call out to her when a dark figure stepped in front of her and grabbed her arms. 

Johnny pulled out his dagger and headed for the cloaked man. He had almost reached a struggling Margot, when a monkey hopped down from the riggings and landed on his head. Johnny dropped his dagger and it went skittering across the deck.

The man set his foot on top of the dagger, restraining Margot with his arms as he stared at Johnny's attempts to remove the monkey from his person.

The man shouted a word in an unfamiliar language and the monkey jumped back onto the lines, scurrying up into the crow's nest. A furious Johnny looked up at the cloaked man.

"Release her," he ordered, reaching for his sword.

The man made a strangled sound and his arms loosened their hold. Margot took advantage and sent her elbow into the man's stomach before following up with a blow to his chin.

The man fell to the deck in pain as Margot glared down at him. Johnny ran over to her and pulled her into a one-armed hug, keeping his sword at the man's throat.

"Explain yourself," said Johnny sternly.

The man pushed his hood back, revealing a thin face that had aged before its time. The face looked familiar to Margot but she couldn't place it. She started to move closer to get a better look, when Johnny's arm tightened and pushed her back.

Margot looked up at him, prepared to yell, when she noted that his face had paled and his mouth dropped open in shock.

The man lifted himself off the deck slowly as Johnny retracted his sword.

"Father?" he hoarsely whispered.

"John," the man murmured, reaching for Johnny's face.

Margot looked between the two of them and was about to make a comment when she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see her father climbing aboard the Pearl.

He spotted her immediately and sauntered over to her, "Margot, lass. We searched the caves. There be no…"

He stopped talking as he stared at Johnny and the cloaked man hugging.

"Will?" asked Jack, rubbing his eyes.

Will Turner pulled away from his son and smiled sadly at Jack Sparrow.

"Aye it's me, Jack".

"But…what…I…you…dead?" stuttered Jack.

Will laughed and slapped Jack on the back, "I've got a lot to explain. But it's good to see you again".

Johnny didn't know how to react. His father who had been presumed dead all these years was actually alive and well?

"Why did you not come and find me?" demanded Johnny of his father as he watched him hug Captain Sparrow.

"It's a long story, John…" started Will.

Johnny shook his head and stormed away. Will began to follow him when Jack stopped him.

"Give the lad some time".

Will sighed, "Suppose you're right".

"But you're gonna have to talk to him eventually, being such a poor father and all," commented Margot as she stared sharply at Will.

"Margot, mind yer tongue," admonished Jack.

Will laughed and rubbed his chin, "Let her speak her mind. Just so long as she doesn't hit me again".

Margot met Will Turner's eyes, "I wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't grabbed me to begin with".

With that she turned and strode off, resolving to find Will for a chat.

Will smiled after her, "She has the right of it. Who is she?"

Jack rubbed his hand over his forehead, "That be Margot, my daughter".

"Your daughter? I should've known. She's a lot like you".

"Bloody hell. I need some rum," muttered Jack.

* * *

Margot found Johnny pacing in her cabin. He looked up when she came in, his face stark with emotion. 

Margot walked over to him and pulled him into her arms, "Wanna talk about it?"

Johnny shook his head and placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss, "I want to forget about it for a time".

Margot pulled him over to the bed as he unbuttoned her shirt. He tore his lips away from hers and ran his hands down to remove her pants as his mouth ravished her breasts.

Margot moaned as his fingers skimmed her moistness and two fingers slipped inside of her. Margot arched her hips into his hand and she reached up to unbutton his shirt.

Soon they were both naked and panting heavily as Johnny rolled over and pulled Margot on top of him.

He placed his arms behind his head and smirked up at her, "Do with me what you please".

Margot laughed and ran her hands down his body, grasping his straining manhood and positioning it at her entrance. She slowly lowered herself on top of him and began controlling the movements.

Johnny groaned and wrapped his arms around her hips as she orgasmed and then flipped her over, coming into her again and again. Margot reached ecstasy a second time and Johnny joined her, filling her with his seed.

Afterwards, they lay panting, wrapped in each others' arms. Johnny lightly stroked Margot's back.

"Margot, I think I might be fall…" started Johnny when there was a sharp knock at the door.

Margot's eyes widened as she leaped up and ran across the room, checking that the door was locked.

"Who is it?" she asked tremulously.

"It be Gibbs lass. Cap'n wants to see ye in his cabin".

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs," answered Margot as she listened for him to walk away. When he had she pulled on her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hell that was close," she muttered.

Johnny stared at her from the bed, "Crew's gonna find out eventually. We should just tell them".

Margot let out a short laugh, "No, we'll just have to be better at sneaking around".

With that she blew him a kiss and exited the room. Johnny sat up and started pulling his clothes on.

"How do you tell the woman you love that you want more than sneaking around?" he muttered to himself as he left her cabin, "And what do you say to your new found father?"


	10. Really Bad Eggs

**Chapter 9**

_The Black Pearl_

Margot knocked on the door to her father's cabin. He shouted for her to enter and she walked in slowly. Will was seated at the table with Jack, sharing a bottle of rum.

"Margot, sit lass," ordered Jack, pulling out a chair.

She slumped down in the chair arms crossed over her chest and glared at Will.

Will grinned and pushed his chair away from the table, "I'll leave you two be. Nice meeting you Margot".

Margot nodded her head slightly as he left the room and then turned to her father, "He needs to talk to Johnny".

Jack looked at her strangely, "I thought that you and John Turner be enemies".

"We, uh…well we resolved our differences," blushed Margot.

"Ye did?" asked Jack suspiciously, "What…"

"It's of little importance. Of more importance is the treasure," interrupted Margot.

Jack took a swig of rum, "I told ye Margot. We scoured the caves. There be no treasure".

Margot reached inside her shirt and pulled out her glowing necklace, "Watch this".

* * *

Johnny was closing Margot's door behind him when Will walked around the corner.

"John, I've been looking for you," smiled Will.

Johnny started in surprise and then turned to face his father, "Oh?"

Will took in his son's disheveled appearance, "You missed a button".

Johnny cursed under his breath and re-buttoned his shirt, "Why were you looking for me?"

"I need to explain things to you, son".

"Explain why you abandoned me?"

"John…can we talk somewhere else? In your cabin perhaps?"

"That's not my cabin," smirked Johnny, "But Margot wouldn't mind".

Johnny opened the door and ushered his father in. They sat down and Will glanced briefly at the rumpled bed.

"Margot, eh? Well that's…"

"Enough of my private life. Tell me everything".

Will sighed and rubbed his forehead, "After your mum died…"

His voice broke and he cleared his throat before continuing, "She died and I was in sorry shape. I wasn't eating, wasn't talking, couldn't even hold my own son. Your grandfather found me a position on a British ship. Told me it was only for a year, to get my mind off things".

Johnny stood up and opened a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of rum. He took a sip and then passed it to his father.

"Thank you," said Will, pausing to drink before continuing, "I was on the ship and healing when the hurricane struck. The ship was destroyed and I was adrift at sea. On the verge of death, I was picked up by a foreign ship and placed into slavery in Egypt".

"Obviously you escaped…"

"I made a bargain. I would watch these caves for intruders and I would be given my freedom in ten years. It's been eight years since that bargain and I've turned away many ships. But now you're here".

"Did you not try to escape? I would've risked everything to be with my family," muttered Johnny.

Will nodded and turned in his chair, lifting up his shirt. Johnny stared at the deep scars that criss-crossed his back.

"Lashes for trying to escape. When I nearly died, my owner made this bargain with me".

Johnny brushed tears out of his eyes, "Can we take you away from here?"

"I've talked with Jack. He's agreed to set sail tomorrow. No one will notice my absence for several days. Enough for The Pearl to get back to the Mediterranean".

Johnny leaned over and wrapped his father in a tight hug, "I've missed you, father".

Tears seeped out of Will's eyes as he returned his son's hug, "I've missed you too, son".

* * *

When Will and Johnny came up on deck, they were surprised to see Jack Sparrow readying the rowboats. Margot, compass in hand, was climbing into a boat as they walked over.

"What's going on?" asked Will.

Jack jumped in surprise and turned sheepishly, "Mate, Margot's found the treasure".

"Jack, there is no treasure. I've been searching those caves for years," commented Will angrily.

"Margot, show the man yer necklace," said Jack with a flourish of his hands.

Margot pulled the necklace out and pointed it towards the caves. The beam of light illuminated one cave in particular before the images flashed before everyone's eyes.

Will grabbed the necklace, ignoring the burn, "Where did you get this?"

"My mum gave it to…"

"This is ancient magic, Jack. It's dangerous. We're better off without this treasure".

"Will, Will, Will. Where be your sense of adventure? Me men are restless. This treasure is ours".

"What about my father's safety?" asked Johnny furiously, "You promised him we would leave. He could be forced back into slavery. Hell, we could all be forced into slavery".

"Not speaking for you and your da, but we can handle ourselves," countered Margot, "I'm meant to find this treasure. You don't want part in it, you can leave".

Will shook his head sadly, "Your greed will be your undoing. But Johnny and I will come to protect you".

"Wonderful," Jack clapped his hands, "Will give me a hand with the shovels".

Johnny jumped into the rowboat with Margot, grabbing her arm, "This is madness".

"Madness would be ignoring a treasure that's right beneath our noses," replied Margot, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

"Margot, if anything happened to you…"

"Shh. None of that now. Crew's got sharp ears," whispered Margot.

"Bloody hell, I don't give a damn," cursed Johnny as he pulled Margot into his arms, crushing his mouth against hers.

Margot gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back hungrily. There was a commotion above them and they broke apart to see Jack and Will staring down at them.

"Hands off me daughter," growled Jack as he jumped into the rowboat, reaching for Johnny.

The boat rocked precariously as Margot shouted, "Da, stop! You'll capsize us!"

Jack plopped on the seat across from Johnny, "Wait until we be on solid ground lad. It'll be yer arse".

Will climbed into the boat and sat next to his son, "Mayhap the blame should fall on other shoulders. My son comes from a respectable home, _your_ daughter was raised pirate".

"Respectable?" glowered Jack, "He was the bloody Casanova of Port Royal. Why the hell do ye think he's on me ship? Margot's an innocent".

"Not anymore," commented Johnny under his breath.

Margot kicked him in the shin as Jack yelled, "What? You bloody bastard…"

As her father continued to rant and rave, Margot had Smitty row them towards the caves.

Will, Jack, and Johnny were still having it out, when the boat entered the cave. An eerie silence descended as they looked around them.

Margot pulled out her necklace as they docked the boat and clambered out. A solid wall stood before them. The necklace illuminated a small lever at the bottom of the wall. Margot pulled it and the rock slid open, revealing a dark tunnel.

She turned to find Jack and Johnny about to start fighting, Will attempting to intervene.

"Enough," she ordered loudly, her voice echoing throughout the cave.

They stopped in mid punch and turned to see the tunnel she had revealed. Their mouths dropped open and they wandered over to her.

"Let's find us some treasure," smirked Margot as she grabbed a torch and set off into the tunnel.

The men sighed and followed behind her.


	11. Dead Man's Chest

**AN: Gentle readers, I'm sorry I've abandoned this story for so long. School was super hard this past semester and then after the events of the third movie, a lot of my story didn't make much sense anymore. However, I've chosen to ignore that fact and will continue with the story on the pretense that the third movie ended a whole lot differently. **

**Recap: (My version of events) Will and Elizabeth help Jack at World's End, Jack has a bit of a tendre for Elizabeth, Will and Elizabeth get married, move to America, have a son. Elizabeth dies, Will is distraught and relocates to Port Royal with Elizabeth's father, Weatherby Swann, who consequently did not die. Will is presumably lost at sea, his son Johnny is raised by Swann. James Norrington is also alive and acting as Governor of Port Royal. Bill Turner is in charge of The Flying Dutchman and Jack Sparrow never lost possession of the Black Pearl. Whew. **

**So there you have it. I will, hopefully, someday write a different version of a similar plot line that takes the real happenings of the third film into account. Until then, please enjoy my imagination. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Margot pulled out her necklace as they docked the boat and clambered out. A solid wall stood before them. The necklace illuminated a small lever at the bottom of the wall. _

_Margot pulled it and the rock slid open, revealing a dark tunnel. She turned to find Jack and Johnny about to start fighting, Will attempting to intervene._

"_Enough," she ordered loudly, her voice echoing throughout the cave._

_They stopped in mid punch and turned to see the tunnel she had revealed. Their mouths dropped open and they wandered over to her._

"_Let's find us some treasure," smirked Margot as she grabbed a torch and set off into the tunnel._

_The men sighed and followed behind her._

After winding their way through the tunnel for quite some time, they reached a set of stairs. Margot stopped abruptly, causing Johnny to run into her, grabbing her shoulders to steady them both.

Behind them, Jack Sparrow growled a warning, "Lay another hand on me daughter and I'll slice them off."

Johnny quickly released Margot's shoulders and allowed Jack to shove past him, choosing to ignore the sharp elbow to his ribcage.

Margot rolled her eyes and cautiously made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she held up her torch and screamed. Jack was there in an instant, "Margot, love…"

He trailed off as he stared at the large piles of human bones littering the cavern they had entered. A skull leered at Margot whose hand shook violently, causing the light to flicker. Johnny took the torch from her before she dropped it and as Jack poked and prodded the skeletons.

Will joined Jack as they meandered around the cavern looking for another entrance. Johnny casually picked up Margot's hand and squeezed it once before releasing it.

Margot smiled at him tremulously and took a deep breath, "I'd say the treasure remains untouched."

Jack grimaced and waved his hands in the air as he tiptoed around the mounds of bones, "Where to next lass?"

Will Turner looked at Margot worriedly, "I don't know that your daughter should be here. This could get dangerous."

Margot glared at Will, "Seeing as I have the necklace, I'll be giving the orders Turner."

Johnny tried to hide his grin at the look on his father's face. As Margot began to search the room, Johnny sidled over to his father whispering, "She's stubborn as an ox."

Will smiled fondly at his son, "She reminds me of your mother. Elizabeth never wanted to be left out of an adventure either."

"Oi!" yelled Margot, "If you two gossiping Nellies are done over there, we've found something."

Johnny laughed and started to head over to her when he felt a cold steel blade press against his neck.

A deep voice yelled at them in a language unfamiliar to Johnny.

Johnny glanced around to see his father held captive by a dark skinned man and Jack staring disgustedly at the sword pointed at his chest. Johnny's captor knocked him to his knees and he watched as Margot struggled with a large man attempting to restrain her.

"You…bloody…bastard," she panted as she kicked and punched the man to no avail. The man with his dagger against Johnny's neck pressed it harder and yelled at the oaf who had finally managed to grab one of Margot's arms.

As he twisted it behind her back, her necklace swung forward glowing brightly. The men started babbling to each other as soon as they saw it, and the man holding Will appeared to make a decision.

"Girl come with us," he ordered in halting English, "Kill others."

The oaf threw Margot over his shoulder and carried her back up the stairs kicking and screaming. The leader motioned for several other men waiting in the shadows to come forward, before following Margot and the brute.

Johnny stared as the men began to close in on them, "Fifteen against three? What do we think of the odds gentlemen?"

Jack sighed and kicked the sword from his captor's hand, "Fifteen men on the dead man's chest…"

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum," finished Will as he pulled a dagger from his pocket and attacked.

* * *

Margot was attempting to make it as difficult as possible for the men to tie her up. Finally they managed to get her into their boat and gag her to cease her cursing. Margot glared at them and tried to figure out the best possible escape route. 

As they exited the cave, Margot spied the Black Pearl in the distance, engaged in battle with another, larger ship. Her eyes widened as a canon ball tore through the mast of her ship, sending it crashing into the water.

The two men in the rowboat pulled out a horn and blew it. Immediately the large ship backed away from the listing Pearl and headed straight for them. Margot was handed up into the ship and unceremoniously dumped on deck.

She narrowed her eyes at the large crowd of men that had gathered around her, pointing at her chest. The crowd parted ways as a tall swarthy man with a dark beard and elaborate robes strode towards her.

He grabbed her elbow and lifted her up, grinning maliciously, "The Pearl. At last."

* * *

Several hours later, Margot was pretty certain she had just been the latest addition to the captain's harem. After being forced below decks into an elaborately decorated cabin complete with women in various states of undress, she had been stuck in a tub and washed with fragrant oils. 

Afterwards her hair had been dried and brushed out, kohl added to her lashes, and she was barely dressed in a set of dark purple veils that formed a small top and a pair of loose pantaloons. Her stomach was prominently displayed as was her cleavage and a small veil covered the lower half of her face.

Various sequins and coins trimmed the veils and Margot jingled as she paced the floor searching for a way out of this mess. She wondered if her father, Johnny, and Will had managed to fight off those men. Of course they had. She couldn't bear to think of the alternative.

As her veils swished around her, Margot groaned, "What, am I expected to do the dance of the seven veils?"

"That won't be necessary," commented a voice from the doorway.


	12. Honest women you need to watch out for

**Chapter 11**

Margot spun around to see the Captain sizing her up. When he noted her furious gaze, he motioned for her to sit down.

Margot crossed her arms over her chest and refused to budge. The Captain sighed and called out orders in his language. Two bulky men entered grabbing Margot's arms and forcing her to sit on the cushion.

The men stayed on either side of Margot, forcing her to acquiesce to the Captain's demand.

The Captain joined her, settling on a cushion across from her, "Much better."

He looked around the room and nodded at one of the harem women who brought over a tray with two goblets and bowls of food.

"Please, drink, eat. You must be famished," commented the Captain as he picked up a goblet.

Margot ignored his attempt at hospitality and leaned in angrily, "What do you want with me?"

The Captain met her glare for glare and reached out, his fingers brushing her necklace. He snatched them back with a yelp.

Margot glanced down at her glowing necklace and smiled smugly, "Too hot for you? Shame that."

The Captain sat stiffly on his cushion, looking at his reddened fingertips, "No matter. You'll lead us to the treasure. My sultan will be very pleased."

Margot picked up her goblet and chugged the wine down. She swiped her hand across her lips, "Too bad I won't be meeting this sultan anytime soon."

With that said she swung her goblet into the crotch of the closest guard, causing him to double over in pain. She grabbed his sword and fought off the other guard, disarming him and knocking him unconscious with the hilt.

The Captain stepped aside as she waved the sword at him, and she ran above decks, heading for one of the rowboats. The men on deck were so surprised, they let her pass without incident.

Just as she reached the rowboat, the world around her began to spin. She clutched at the deck railing and felt herself collapsing to the ground. The last thing she remembered was the leering face of the Captain.

"You drugged the wine," she whispered before losing consciousness.

* * *

Margot came to on a hard stone floor. As the fuzziness in her head receded, she heard a steady babbling of voices. She slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the bright sunlight.

When her eyes adjusted, she realized she was seated in a large receiving chamber. It was ornately decorated and sunlight streamed in through the open windows. She was behind some sort of throne and she watched as people milled about, one by one requesting things of the sultan.

She tried to brush her hair out of her eyes and realized her arms and legs were bound. As she struggled, the Captain came from behind and stuffed a gag in her mouth, shutting off her protests.

At a signal from the sultan, the guards standing at the walls began forcing the sultan's subjects out of the chamber. When the chamber had been cleared, Margot was picked up and dumped at the sultan's feet. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to look at him.

He said something to the guards in their language and they laughed. He turned his attention to Margot, "Very beautiful."

She glared at him as he reached for her necklace, 'accidentally' brushing the tops of her breasts.

The Captain shouted a warning before the sultan could touch the necklace. They spoke in hoarse whispers to one another for a few minutes.

When they had finished, the sultan's gaze fastened on Margot, "You will take us to Ali Baba's treasure. And then you will join my harem, to enjoy the riches."

Margot's thoughts about this were muffled by the gag, and the men around her laughed. The sultan made a hand gesture and Margot was slung over the shoulder of the nearest guard and carried out of the chamber.

She was dumped onto a set of cushions in a small room, the door locked as the guard exited. Margot set about trying to loosen her bindings.

Several hours later she had managed to barely loosen the knots tying her hands together. Exhaustion set in and she gave up, settling back on the cushions. She fell into a fitful sleep and when she awoke, the window in her room showed that night had arrived.

Just then she realized there was a rustling at her door. It opened slowly, and the dark silhouette of a man filled the doorway. Margot froze and prepared herself to fight as he stepped into the room.

The light from the wall sconces illuminated his face and Margot's eyes widened.

"What in God's name are you wearing?" whispered Johnny as he stared down at her in disbelief.

* * *

_Several Hours Earlier…_

Back at the cave, Johnny, Will, and Jack had managed to finish off the fifteen guards rather quickly. Only a few scratches testified to their struggle. They grabbed a rowboat and exited the cave, pausing in horror at the destruction of the Black Pearl.

Captain Jack Sparrow paled as he took in the state of his beloved ship and took a deep breath, "No matter. We must rescue Margot."

They climbed aboard the Pearl and as Jack interrogated his men to what had happened, Will pulled Johnny aside.

"Tis good to see that Jack cares for someone besides himself."

Johnny nodded, "He loves the lass. As do I."

Will clapped a hand on his son's shoulder, "We'll get her back son."

Jack Sparrow walked briskly over to them, "It seems a ship of the Sultan of these waters engaged the Pearl and took my bonny lass aboard. Do you know where he resides?"

"Aye. I can take you there. But we must be stealthy. The sultan has many men in his power and would not hesitate to use them all to get to the treasure."

"But how will the Pearl sail without her mast?" inquired Johnny.

Jack grinned, "That's what the oars are for lad. Below decks ye scurvy dogs!"

* * *

Johnny walked slowly over to Margot and kneeled in front of her, his eyes searching her face, "Did they hurt you?"

Margot shook her head and Johnny reached behind her, unfastening the gag.

"How did you find me?" she asked quietly as he used his knife to saw through the bindings on her hands.

"My Da knew of this sultan. We snuck into the palace in water barrels," replied Johnny as the bindings fell away.

Margot reached up and pulled him close, kissing him hard. Johnny responded, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as their kiss grew heated. He pushed her back onto the cushions, his need hard against her leg.

Margot attempted to wrap her legs around him then realized they were still bound. She pushed Johnny back, panting heavily, "My legs."

Johnny shook his head to clear it, "Right. Sorry. I blame the outfit."

Margot laughed as he started to untie her feet. Suddenly there was a commotion outside. Johnny froze for a moment and then quickly cut through the ropes on her legs, lifting her to her feet in one smooth movement.

He put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow him into the hallway. The voices grew louder the closer they got to the entrance hall and Margot heard the faints sounds of swords clashing.

"Shite," muttered Johnny as he withdrew his sword from his scabbard, "Wait here."

"Like hell I'll wait here," whispered Margot furiously, "I'm handier than you with a sword."

Johnny started to argue, when a guard came barreling around the corner and upon spotting them withdrew a scimitar. Johnny easily relieved him of his weapon and rendered him unconscious. He tossed Margot the scimitar and she caught it, brandishing it in front of her.

"Happy?" he asked.

"It'll have to do," shrugged Margot as she set off down the hall towards the commotion.

When they reached the entry way, they found Jack and Will fighting off a wave of armed guards. Margot jumped into the fray swinging her weapon at all who dared come near.

Johnny sighed and joined them, trying to protect Margot as best he could without her realizing it.

"Lass, what is that you're wearing?" questioned Jack as he thrust his sword into a man's leg.

"Don't be mentioning it if you want to live," growled Margot.

Suddenly, the four realized they were surrounded, with no possible means of escape, as more guards rushed in. The circle around them grew 10 men thick.

A voice carried over the sounds of the fighting, "Put down your weapons. You have lost the fight."

"I'd rather die fighting," muttered Will as he gripped his weapon more firmly.

The others seemed to echo his sentiments, until Margot, with a strange look in her eye, shook her head slowly.

"Put them down," she murmured. When they continued to stare at her blankly she let out an oath and ordered, "Put them down!"

They released their weapons, watching them clatter uselessly to the ground. The guards parted as the Captain and the sultan made their way towards them.

Margot took a deep breath and then pulled the gun from her father's belt.

"They go free."

The Captain smirked at her, "You kill us all with one gun? Unlikely."

He repeated his witty remark in Arabic and the men around them guffawed.

Jack Sparrow sighed, "Don't do anything stupid."

Will looked from father to daughter and grinned, "This looks familiar."

Margot pointed the gun at herself, "If I die, you lose your treasure."

Jack groaned, "Like that."

Johnny stared in horror at the barrel pressed against Margot's throat and whispered, "Don't.Margot, love, please."

Margot stiffened but ignored him as she stared at the sultan, murder in her eyes. Her intent had been communicated to the surrounding men and they conversed in raised voices.

The sultan silenced the babbling of his men with a hand motion and looked at Margot, "Your terms girl?"

"They come with us. To the treasure. If they are harmed, Ali Baba's treasure is lost forever."

The sultan and the Captain spoke to one another in low Arabic before the sultan ordered the guards to move away.

"We leave now," ordered the Captain, pointing to his ship anchored in the harbor.

"Jolly good," smiled Jack clapping the man on the shoulder, "Need a first mate?"


	13. Ali Baba's Treasure

**Chapter 12**

They exited the sultan's palace as a large group and headed for the harbor. Margot walked next to the sultan, the gun held loosely in her hand. Johnny, Jack, and Will were at the back of the group, surrounded by large guards with even larger scimitars.

Every now and then Margot would glance back to make sure they were alright. Johnny couldn't keep his eyes off of her trim form, sashaying in that revealing outfit, and neither could the sultan.

"I have a mind to cut that bastard's eyes out if he looks at her arse one more time," muttered Johnny.

Will put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Easy lad. There will be time enough for retribution. Let's hope that Margot knows what she's doing."

Jack was oblivious to their conversation as he was trying to ingratiate himself with the Captain who was a few feet in front of them.

"We could be in business together mate. The scourge of the Red Sea. Has a nice ring to it, aye?"

The Captain grunted and nodded to one of the guards who stuck the tip of his scimitar up to Sparrow's back.

Jack threw his hands up in the air and fell back to walk with Johnny and Will, "These brutes have no sense of humor."

Margot and the sultan climbed on board the ship. The glow emanating from her necklace increased, as if the piece of jewelry knew where they were headed. All around her the guards and crew pointed and whispered.

She was led into the sultan's cabin and offered refreshments, which she declined vehemently, fearing another batch of drugged wine.

Her father, Johnny, and Will were taken down to the cargo hold and tied together. A dozen armed guards watched over them.

A few hours later, the ship anchored at the caves. Margot, the sultan, the Captain, and a few guards went in the first row boat. Will, Johnny, and Jack followed closely behind in separate boats crowded with guards and crew members.

"I'm getting sick of this cave," muttered Johnny as they were forced out of the rowboats and waded the shallow waters to reach the entrance.

Once Margot saw that they were safe she entered the cave and followed the narrow passage to the stairs. The stairs opened up to the room of bones. Margot made her way across the room, ignoring the leering skeletons.

When Jack, Johnny, and Will entered the room they were surprised to find the fifteen men they had fought missing.

"Where could they have gone?" whispered Johnny.

"I don't know lad, but I don't like it. There be dark magic afoot," replied Jack, watching Margot step up to a symbol in the wall, holding her necklace out.

When the necklace shone on the symbol, a great rumbling shook the floor and walls, causing the piles of bone to come crashing down. Guards yelled as they fell and were buried beneath the bones.

The Captain shouted orders and the remaining guards dug through the bones, but couldn't find their comrades.

Margot and the sultan were oblivious to the strange magic occurring around them as a thin crack appeared in the wall, slowly widening. Finally when it was large enough for someone to walk through, the rumbling ceased.

Margot stepped forward, but was grabbed by the Captain who whirled her around yelling angrily. The sultan turned also, a dazed look in his eye.

"What magic do you perform on my men? Bring them back evil sorceress!"

Margot eyes widened when she realized the guards' numbers had decreased by half. She quickly located her father, Johnny, and Will and breathed a sigh of relief.

The Captain took her shoulders and shook her hard, cursing in Arabic. Johnny started forward and was wrenched back by one of the guards.

Margot managed to extract herself from the Captain and held the gun up, "I don't know what happened to yer men. Do you want the treasure or no?"

The sultan gave orders to the Captain in Arabic and then motioned for Margot to step through the crack in the wall.

Margot bit her lip and stepped through, disappearing immediately.

Johnny yelled and tore himself out of the guard's arms, dashing towards the gap and diving through, vanishing into thin air.

He felt himself spinning through the darkness, before landing on something soft that admitted a faint, "Oooof!"

Johnny felt underneath him, his hand touching silky fabric and a supple lump. He tried to explore the lump when he felt a gun in the vicinity of his most prized possessions.

"Get your hand off me breast before I blast off yer…"

"Margot, you're alright!" smiled Johnny jumping up and helping her to her feet.

"Course I am," muttered Margot as she attempted to straighten her clothing.

"I thought you were…God I don't even know," murmured Johnny, pulling her into his arms and kissing her hard.

Their passionate embrace was interrupted by several more bodies falling to the ground beside them.

Margot straightened her outfit one more time and grabbed a torch from the wall, illuminating a struggling pile consisting of the sultan, the Captain, Jack, Will, and a few guards.

One by one, they extracted themselves and stared at the cavern they had appeared in. They were on a large ledge that extended over a very dark hole. Margot kicked a stone and they listened for it to hit the ground. Several minutes later they heard a faint clatter.

"Bloody hell," commented Margot.

A thin stone bridge stretched across the hole and linked the ledge with another, smaller ledge. A large golden door took up most of the smaller ledge's wall and Margot swore she saw movement in the shadows to the right of the door.

"You first girl," ordered the sultan, shoving Margot onto the bridge.

She stumbled a little and caught her balance. She turned back to the sultan with a dark glare, "Watch it."

Margot took mincing steps across the bridge, testing it for any signs of weakness. When she made it to the other side safely, the sultan started across, a few guards in tow.

He yelled for the Captain and the remaining guards to stay with the prisoners.

Margot picked up her gun, "Let Johnny Turner over, or this ends here."

The sultan grimaced and motioned for Johnny to join them. When he stepped off the bridge, Margot grabbed his hand and pulled him to her side.

He squeezed her hand and they turned to face the golden door. Margot reached for her necklace, when a shrouded figure stepped in front of the door.

"Who dares disturb Ali Baba's treasure?" boomed a voice, echoing across the cave.

Margot opened her mouth to respond, when the Captain made a motion and the guards rushed the figure, scimitars drawn. The figure raised a hand and the guards went flying into the air and over the ledge, screaming as they fell into the infinite darkness.

They stared in horror and Margot's grip on Johnny's hand tightened, cutting off his circulation.

"Who dares disturb Ali Baba's treasure?" repeated the voice, louder this time, causing the cavern to shake.

"Margot Sparrow," she whispered, letting go of Johnny and stepping forward.

The figure pushed back his hood, revealing a wizened face of Arabic descent. His dark eyes searched Margot's face and then dropped to his knees reverently saying, "The Pearl. At last."

"Who are ye?" asked Margot, her voice shaking.

"Answer three questions you must, if the treasure you seek," bellowed the voice again.

Margot glanced at Johnny, who gave her a reassuring look, and then nodded to the mysterious man.

"Do you possess the key, Pearl?"

"Aye," Margot replied lifting the necklace, which shone bright in the cave.

"How did you come by the key?"

"Me mum gave it to me. Sabine La Nacre," replied Margot, her voice growing steadier.

"Do you seek the treasure of your own free will?"

Margot hesitated and glanced briefly at the sultan who made a small motion. The Captain stood behind Johnny, a gun to his back. Margot glanced to the other ledge and saw guards holding weapons to her father and Will's throats.

"A..aye," she stuttered.

"Step forward, and hold forth the key," ordered the man. Margot complied and the key left her neck, embedding itself in the lock on the door. A bright light shone across the cavern, bathing it in gold.

Margot heard shouts of surprise and turned quickly to see golden statues where men used to stand. She cried out and ran to Johnny, who was frozen, his mouth open in surprise. Tears poured down her face as she looked across the cavern to see more golden statues.

She whirled angrily around, brandishing her gun, "What have ye done to them?"

"It was not free will that led you here, but these men's greed. It was their undoing."

"But what of my father? And Will Turner? And the man I l..love?"

"Unfortunate but necessary I fear. You are the sole owner of the treasure. Go forth and receive it."

Margot started to argue when the doors swung open and she was forced into the room, the door slammed behind her.

* * *

**AN: In case you were curious, I've put together what I think Margot and Johnny would look like using the hero machine on the ugo website. Check out my author's page for more info. **


	14. Midas Touch

**Chapter 13**

She banged on it uselessly for a few moments, tears pouring down her face. She finally gave up and slumped to the ground. Surrounding her were endless piles of treasure. In the center of the room was a large platform with a sarcophagus displayed prominently.

Margot stood up and wandered closer, climbing the steps and staring at an elaborately carved lid. It depicted a man's body, arms crossed over his chest, and a jackal's head. A familiar set of symbols was etched on the side of the tomb.

She glanced down to find her necklace once again hanging around her neck. It matched the hieroglyphics on the tomb.

Margot lifted the necklace and inserted it into the side of the tomb. She was thrown off the platform as the sarcophagus opened, and the jackal man stepped out.

The booming voice from the cavern issued from his mouth, "Who dares disturb the slumber of Anubis?"

Margot glared up at him from her position on the floor, "Margot Sparrow ye loud arse."

The god froze and glanced down at her, "The Pearl. You have found your treasure."

"You can keep your bloody treasure. What use be it without my da and Johnny."

Anubis crossed his arms over his chest, "I will forgive your disrespect, young Margot. And I will give you a choice."

Margot motioned for him to continue as she picked herself off of the ground.

"The choice is this treasure. Riches beyond your wildest imagination. Or the lives of your three allies in the cavern and the treasure disappears."

Margot took one last look around at the piles and piles of treasure, "Are ye certain I couldn't just take a few pieces to go?"

Anubis shook his head and she sighed, "Aye, I choose their lives."

"Then it shall be done," roared Anubis, throwing his arms into the air.

A great rumbling shook the chamber and chunks of rock began to fall, burying the treasure. Margot swiveled around to find the golden door was cracked open. She squeezed through, giving the piles of gold one last glance before she ran over to Johnny, who was sitting on the ground looking dazed.

The sultan and his men were still golden statues but she could see that Jack and Will were helping each other to stand up on the opposite ledge.

The rumbling continued and large chunks of rock began to fall in the cavern.

Margot grabbed Johnny's hand and pulled him up, "We've got to get out of here love."

"What the hell happened?" he muttered as they hurried across the bridge, dodging falling stones.

"Long story," replied Margot as they reached Jack and Will.

"I feel like I was bludgeoned on me head," grumbled Jack, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on Da, we've got to move," commanded Margot, heading for the wall behind them and looking for a way up.

Johnny joined her, running his hands along the wall and finding a stone ladder, "Over here."

"What about the treasure?" complained Jack, staring longingly at the golden doors.

"More important things than treasure," commented Margot, as she began to climb the ladder, Johnny close behind her.

"That's my girl," grinned Johnny.

Will smiled and winked at his son before following them. Jack's eyes caught on the golden guards and he swiped a golden scimitar, tucking it into his belt and climbing up behind Will.

"Where be yer pirate sensibilities lass?" muttered Jack as they reached the top and raced through the piles of bones.

"Be more grateful ye scurvy dog. I saved your life," yelled Margot as they arrived at the front of the cave and piled into a rowboat.

Will and Johnny set to rowing as father and daughter glared at one another. Just as their boat cleared the cave, a large rock fell in front, blocking the entrance and sending a wave of water over them.

They sat there wringing out their clothes and spitting out water for several minutes, thankful that the boat hadn't capsized.

"Just what happened back there?" questioned Johnny, pushing wet hair out of his eyes.

"Anubis cursed ye. Turned ye all to gold like the guards. He gave me a choice. The treasure or yer lives. And what a treasure it was," sighed Margot, squeezing water out of her long black hair.

Jack frowned, "Ye gave up the treasure?"

Margot nodded, steeling herself for a tirade.

Jack opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked at her for a few moments before grinning and pulling her into his arms, "Thank ye lass."

Margot was rendered speechless as her father hugged her tight.

"I'm surprised at you Jack," said Will, eyebrows raised.

"Some things be more important than treasure. Then again," began Jack, smirking as he reached for his contraband scimitar. He paused, frowning as his hand swiped air.

He stared in horror at his empty hand and began searching frantically around the boat. Finally he looked over the edge and saw a slight glimmer emanating from the bottom of the ocean, "Bloody hell."

The others laughed at the expression on his face and then quieted as they heard the noises of a distant battle.

They turned and glimpsed the Black Pearl and the sultan's ship engaged in a major battle. The sultan's ship was losing badly and listing to the side. A white flag was raised and a large cheer erupted from the Pearl.

"Least I still have me ship," muttered Jack as they rowed towards it.

When they finally reached the Black Pearl and clambered aboard, the crew let out another raucous cheer, greeting them with hugs and back slaps.

Jack cleared his throat and commanded their attention, "The treasure be a myth lads. I've nothing to give ye."

The crew looked at each other for a few minutes and then turned back to Jack, grinning.

"Perhaps ye best check the hold Cap'n," replied Mr. Gibbs, leading the way.

Jack Sparrow quirked an eyebrow and headed down into the hold, Margot following close behind. When they reached it they stopped short and stared at the treasure chests lining the room.

"Where did ye get this?" whispered Jack in awe.

Mr Gibbs smiled, "The sultan's ship. This be treasure enough for us."

Jack whooped and picked up Margot swinging her around the hold. She laughed as he set her down and turned back to Gibbs, "Bring out the rum!"

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent celebrating and consuming their rum supply. Margot changed out of her harem outfit, grabbed a bottle, and went in search of Johnny. She found him in a dark corner of the ship sitting with his father, talking quietly.

When he saw her, he grinned and pulled her down into his lap, nuzzling her neck and stealing a swig of rum.

Will smiled at the two of them and stood up, "I'll give you some privacy then."

"Thanks father."

"I'll distract Jack as well," he winked.

"Thank ye Will," laughed Margot as he nodded and left them.

Johnny wrapped his arms around Margot and kissed her neck softly, "Why'd you give up the treasure?"

Margot shifted around in his lap so she was facing him, "As much fun as a golden statue of ye would be…"

"Margot."

She sighed and put her hands on his face, "The treasure be meaningless without you to share it with. I love ye John Turner."

He grinned and kissed her briefly, "God I love you too Margot Sparrow."

She ran her hands down his chest, "Shall we take this to me cabin?"

Johnny scooped her up in arms, ignoring the cheers that erupted around them as he headed for her cabin. Margot buried her head in his neck, blushing furiously. They reached the cabin and he tossed her on the bed, locking the door behind him.

"Guess the crew knows," muttered Margot as he began stripping off his clothes.

He paused and looked down at her, "Does it matter?"

Margot shook her head, "Not anymore."

Johnny finished removing his clothes and reached for her, grinning, "Still have that harem clothing?"

Margot punched him in the stomach, "We never speak of it again Turner."

Johnny was bent over in pain, attempting to catch his breath when Margot stripped off her pirate clothes, revealing the gauzy outfit beneath, "After tonight that is."

Johnny laughed as she pulled him down onto the bed with her. He slowly removed her pants as his mouth lavished attention to her breasts through the flimsy top.

Margot groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him forward into the apex of her thighs. Johnny managed to stay in control and gently entered her, stroking her slowly. Margot grew frantic with need and pulled his face down to hers, thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

Johnny cursed and pumped into her harder as they both reached their peaks and collapsed together, sated and boneless.

"Marry me Margot."


	15. Epilogue

**AN: Final chapter! Short and sweet. Thanks for reading! Perhaps I'll write a sequel some day but for now, it is complete. :)**

**Epilogue**

"_Marry me Margot."_

Margot stared up at Johnny in shock, finally stuttering, "Was that a request or demand?"

Johnny smiled and pressed a kiss against her forehead, "I love you and want to spend the rest of our days together. _Will you_ marry me Margot?"

"God yes," she replied, her eyes shining bright with unshed tears.

Johnny rolled over and settled his weight on top of her, running his hands down her body and leaning in for a kiss. Margot stopped him with a hand to his chest, "Who's gonna tell Jack?"

* * *

After the initial shock wore off, Captain Jack Sparrow reluctantly gave his blessing at the tip of his daughter's sword.

Jack presided over the wedding which took place a fortnight later as they passed the Strait of Gibraltar. Margot wore a beautiful cream gown that her mother had given to her long ago when she still had hopes her daughter would be a lady and not a pirate. Her long black hair fell in curls down her back and the grin on her face brought a tear to Jack's eye which he quickly brushed away.

Johnny was dressed up in his gentleman's best from Port Royal and with a grin of his own, watched Margot walk down the 'aisle.' As best man, Will stood next to his son and whispered, "Your mum would be proud."

Johnny smiled at his father over his shoulder, "Thanks Da."

The crew did their best to remain stoic, but by the end of the ceremony most were blowing their noses in handkerchiefs. Mr. Gibbs cried hardest of all and had to leave for a bit to compose himself.

When Jack pronounced them man and wife, Margot laid a scorching kiss on Johnny that caused every pirate in the room to blush and avert his eyes.

When the two finally came up for air, Johnny swung Margot into his arms and carried her back to their cabin for their wedding night. Catcalls and whistles followed behind them as the door was firmly shit and locked.

Jack Sparrow sighed and pulled out his bottle of rum as the crew began celebrating his daughter's wedding, "We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho."

* * *

Several weeks later, in the middle of the Atlantic, Margot and Will lay entwined in their bed.

Margot trailed a finger across Johnny's chest, "I've got something to tell ye."

"Hmm?" enquired Johnny sleepily.

Margot rested her elbows on his chest and peered down into his face. When he opened his eyes blearily she murmured, "I'm pregnant."

He took a few seconds to process the information then let out a loud whoop, jumped out of bed, and began dancing around the room, "I'm gonna be a father!"

Margot laughed at him and he pulled her out of bed twirling her around until they were both out of breath. They stared at each other for a few moments and then in unison asked, "Who's gonna tell Jack?"


End file.
